


N003: I Love

by Rhion



Series: I Wish [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhion/pseuds/Rhion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing with food is ever so much fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate Covered What?

**Author's Note:**

> Me no own, you no sue

Susan watched as Caspian nabbed a scone, smearing a large quantity of chocolate on it, just how she liked it. He was just too perfect for words, as he grinned boyishly at her, holding out the confection. But at five months, Susan was starting to show just enough that she couldn't help but feel overweight no matter what. In only the last two weeks she had noticed that dresses that had merely been alittle snug were now far too tight to handle without the use of a corset. So now she was in a transitional stage according to her midwife, and soon enough she would be obviously with child, and unable to hide it at all. Not that she really felt the need, but still, it was the principle of the thing.

So she shook her head, stopping him from trying to feed her, "I really need to lay off the chocolate Caspian."

"Why?" he looked beautiful when he was confused, his head cocked to the side, with those huge coffee eyes widened further, lips puckered just the tiniest bit.

"I'm getting fat. Well.. fat-er," waving a hand down at herself.

"You are not fat, just pregnant. But if you must decline the chocolate, then perhaps I shall have some..." giving her a lascivious look.

"Oh no, don't start that!" but she was laughing, as his hands went to the ties of her robe.

Allowing him to spread the material open, his gaze appreciative as he looked her over, and Susan felt herself go warm as she always did when under his gaze. Caspian slid from his chair, to brace himself on the arms of her chair, his lips curled up at the corners, nudging her knees apart. Smiling at him, Susan touched his chin with a fingertip, playfully tracing the cleft in it, before tangling her fingers in his messy hair. Licking her lips she saw her husband reach for the small pot of chocolate, and she wondered what his clever mind had come up with.

"Start what my love? I am merely going to have something sugary, and...sweet," his mouth formed the word, rolling it around in his mouth, so that it tripped of his tongue, like the most sensual of caresses, "for breakfast."

"Then don't let me stop you from it," massaging the wildness that fell around his face, and she debated telling him later that he needed a trim.

Though seeing how naughty his look was as he peaked at her through his bangs, while he took some of the sweet spread and smeared a touch of it over her mouth, was worth all the unruliness. Thought left her as she sighed in contentment, while he took her bottom lip between his, sucking it clean and she could taste the heavenly substance on his tongue when it swept into her mouth.

"Mmnow I see why you like this so much," waving the jar at her, before dabbing some on each of her nipples, "it is delicious. I do believe that it is quickly becoming one of my favorite things to eat."

Wet heat closed over the puckered flesh of her right nubbin as he engulfed it, and her oversensitive breasts shot pleasure to her core. Cupping his head, while his mouth worked magic on her there, Susan let out a low moan, her legs wrapping around his waist drawing him even nearer, wishing that he hadn't already dressed for the day. Caspian switched his attention to the twin of the first, and each firm lick drove her steadily deeper into madness.

"Caspian," Susan squeezed her eyes closed as she tried to get the friction she wanted, but he wouldn't let her, and she growled at him.

His laugh was low, very male and filled with a pleased pride, sending vibrations that she swore were felt all the way down to her toes. Thrusting her hips towards his while tightening her legs around him, she forced him flush with her. It was his time to moan, pressing his face in her breasts, while Susan rubbed against his groin, feeling the rock-hard cock that was trapped in his trews. Caspian retaliated by maneuvering his hand between them, to spread her lips so he could tease her clit with his skillful fingers.

"Caspian if you're not naked in two seconds and inside me, I'm seriously going to hurt you," struggling to get that out between each gasp as she shamelessly writhed against him.

With apparent effort Caspian pulled out of her grasp, because as much as she wanted him nude, she also didn't want to relinquish him either.

Moving swiftly, yanking at his clothes mumbling, "I do not think I can, oh by Aslan why do these fastenings have to be so difficult, fulfill your wishes within the timeframe you have given me." Caspian's shirt went sailing through the air as he struggled out of it, his tawny skin revealed, all his sinewy muscles shifting with each motion, "Finally! One down, too many to go!"

"Whatever, just get the important part out!" Susan grabbed him around the waist, tearing at the laces, she needed him and she needed him now. He'd been playing with fire when he had given her The Look, because with how her body was changing, and the surges of hormones, Susan found herself absolutely positively insatiable. That is when she wasn't worrying about being undesirable.

"Important part?" he quirked an eyebrow at her, while pushing her hands away long enough for him to grab one of the table knives, sawing through the ties on his pants. "I thought I was the important part. Ah, damn, come undone you, evil, possessed," muttering as he cut through a bad knot.

What felt like centuries - and was probably less than a minute - Caspian's pants were down around his ankles, and he was grabbing Susan by her hips. Enfolding him in her arms, Susan waited as he dragged her out of the chair, and he rocked back on his heels kneeling half on the floor, half upright. She could feel every ridge of his cock pressing against her belly, and it wasn't inside her, and that just would not do. Scrabbling for purchase, Susan angled her body against his until Caspian's tip was where she wanted it. Each glorious inch of his prick filled her with agonizing slowness, but he deserved to be punished for being so damn sexy.

"And cute. And sweet. And mine. And loving. And perfect," kissing his shoulders, neck and chest with each word, as Caspian's head was thrown back, Adam's apple bobbing as he let out long whimpers of his own.

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later," riding him like there was no tomorrow, frantic sounds escaping both of them as their hips ground together.

His arms flexed as he supported her bottom, fingers digging into the flesh there, and Susan could feel him flexing inside on purpose. The sensation was dizzying, and she was sure she was drunk, drunk on him; for the sweat that was starting to glisten on his skin from their frenetic pace, was quickly lapped up when it pooled in the dip of his throat. Everything got tight, and Caspian was bucking against her uncontrollably, eyes closed so tightly that a few tears of exertion leaked out, while his teeth bit down on his bottom lip. Susan's nails raked down his back as her insides quivered, and she was coming in bright flashes, milking his shuddering member, still writhing about madly in his arms.

Both of them collapsed on the floor, the rug beneath their tiny table cushioning their fall enough so that the stone wouldn't leave too many bruises. Not that she cared at the moment.

Tangled and panting in time, Susan reached up, pushing Caspian's bangs out of his eyes, "You okay?"

"I am well," nodding, his eyes still closed, his breathing still ragged, then one deep chocolate eye cracked open, "You?"

"More than," laying her head on his chest to listen to the rapid beat of his heart.

Their gasping slowed and then became normal over several minutes, and Susan became aware that she was annoyingly sleepy after their play. Suppressing a yawn, she wiggled her hips, feeling Caspian's mostly limp manhood and his spilled seed inside her, which made her smile. It was reassuring to feel him there, when not so long ago she had thought she wouldn't ever be joined to him again.

A calloused fingertip traced her cheek, "What has you smiling so?"

"You," nuzzling his chest, and laying a kiss over his heart.

"Ah. So, I have a thought."

Unable to help a giggle, "Fancy that, a thought. Does it hurt much having one?"

He snorted, rolling onto his back while keeping her pressed to him, "Do you wish to hear it or not?" Susan nodded though she was starting to drift off, "I think I like combining my favorite foods."

"Mph, what?" raising her head to look at him quizzically.

"Chocolate and you, I find it to be part of a very balanced breakfast, do you not think so?"

"Chocolate covered Susan a la Caspian - I can live with that."


	2. And His World Was Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian's looking for his wife.

Caspian walked through the long corridors looking for his wife. Most days he could shake off the fear that she wasn't there, but still at random moments the need to make sure the last few months hadn't been a dream overcame him. First he had searched the gardens, then their rooms, then the stables, all to find no sign of her. With one last place to check, Caspian tried to remind himself that Susan and their child were no mere wishful fantasy that his mind had conjured to keep some semblance of sanity. He had to stop and tip back his head, eyes scrunched closed while rubbing the wide bracelet of Susan's hair on his wrist. She had made it for him when she came back, because he'd gone ballistic each time he lost sight of her, terrified that he was still alone. It was his reminder that she was safe, that she was home, and that he had his family.

Swallowing thickly as he was comforted by the token, he continued to the library he had built for Susan. Entering the room his breath caught as he took in the sight of his Queen. Time moved slowly as he stood there watching her, as she read a book, while pacing in a gentle rolling gait in front of the windows, while stroking her rounded stomach. Sunlight gilded her in warm honey, and the deep purple of her gown brought out the highlights in her loose hanging hair, as it cascaded down her back and shoulders. Every now and then she'd lick one finger then turn the page, and return to caressing their child that she had been carrying for the last seven months inside the safety of her womb.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare?" her voice broke his reverie, the accent on her words making her vowels long and round.

"Ah, I apologize my Queen," and he felt like a foolish boy as he had so long ago, stumbling over his words.

She turned and graced him with a bright smile, "I'm not going anywhere you know."

How well she knew him and his fears. But when in her presence they seemed so far away. Even so he approached her slowly, a part of him still afraid that she was naught but a figment. Susan seemed to understand and met him halfway, her finger keeping her place in her book as she held it by her side, while the other went up to cup his cheek.

His eyelids sank closed, just reveling in the sensation, "My mind may know things, but that does not mean that it does not still hold fear Susan."

"Mph," Susan tried to lean up to kiss him, but the fullness of her belly made it a bit hard for her to do so. "Oh come down here and give your fat wife a kiss."

Chuckling, "As you wish," before pressing his lips to hers, the plumpness of them always a wonder, and the taste of Susan reassuring him. Pulling back he gazed at her, "And you are not fat."

Making a face, nose scrunching up, "Oh yes I am. I'm as big as a house!"

His hands moved over her hips, to the place their child was cradled, "No, you are not." Waggling a finger at her, "Ah-ah! Is it not I who looks at you? So, then that must mean my opinion on this far outweighs yours. And I say you are not as big as a house in any way at all."

Rolling those vibrant blue eyes at him while smiling, "Well I can't even kiss you on my own! This," poking at her stomach, "gets in the way."

"Then that means I must stay vigilant to your needs," wrapping his arms around her, Caspian could feel every firm curve of her body, loving Susan more every day. He curled over her so he could kiss the corner of her lush mouth, "I shall not have it said that I am lax when it comes to making sure my lady love is happy."

Susan turned her head, to capture his lips, while mumbling, "You always make me happy."  
Unable to help himself, Caspian deepened the kiss, his hands massaging her sides long lazy sweeps, and there was a soft 'thump' as she dropped her book so that she could return the favour. Caught up in their lover's moment, they forgot all about the outside world, until a polite cough pulled them back to the world outside of each-other. Susan's cheeks flushed bright pink, and Caspian looked around to glare at the offender.

Peter was standing there, head cocked, "You do know anyone could just walk in at any time. Like say older brothers who really don't want to witness a reenactment of how their little sister got in such a delicate fashion in the first place."

"Oh it was just a kiss Peter!" Susan sighed in exasperation, her arms still wrapped around Caspian. For which he was thankful, because Caspian was still not quite all there so to speak, and if they'd been interrupted by anyone else he may have lost it.

"Yes, and Aslan's just a lion," shaking his head a smile breaking over his face. "If you two aren't more careful, Lucy will get an instructional demonstration of where babies come from. So take it somewhere else, please? For my sanity's sake? I don't relish the idea of having to cope with a hyper curious pubescent girl. She was bad enough when she discovered boys the first time..."

During the whole conversation, Caspian had to keep a firm hold on Susan, to anchor him to the here and now. Wishing it was Edmund who'd walked in and interrupted, not Peter, he took steadying breaths. Edmund at least knew how hard it was for Caspian to maintain self-control, for he'd seen the last stages of Caspian's trip into the land of mad despair. Peter on the other hand didn't really understand, and so while his brother-in-law meant well, his actions still tried what little patience Caspian had been trying to regain since Susan came back to him.

Opening his eyes, when Susan stroked his lips with a fingertip signaling that Peter was gone, "You look like you ate a lemon."

"I am sorry," focusing on Susan and how her chest rose and fell with each breath. "I love him like a brother, but he can be..." searching for the word.

"An ass. Trust me I know," her lips were weaving some spell on him, along with her fingers as Susan rubbed at his arms and shoulders. "But I suppose he's right sometimes... Can't talk that much and not get it right on occasion."

A startled laugh broke free, and he threw his head back, and it felt good. Tugging Susan closer to him, "You always know what to say."

"Then I'll say this: let's go someplace secluded, because I feel the sudden need to have my tummy rubbed," wiggling in his arms her face shining with love.

"Do you now? Then let us be away, for touching you and our child is one of the most wondrous pleasures in any world," sweeping a small bow over her hand, while laying a gentle kiss to Susan's knuckles.

Susan squeezed his hand, beaming over her shoulder while dragging him along, "You're such a smooth talker. Keep that up and I'll have to marry you..."

Caspian followed without argument, watching how her hips shifted from side to side, the material clinging and slipping with each step. His mouth went dry like it always did whenever it hit him that she was his, all his and he couldn't wait until they got wherever she was leading them.

"Stop staring at my butt, I know it's big, but do you mind?"

"Pardon? Oh, sorry," picking up his pace so he walked alongside her, Caspian offered her his arm and just basked in the moment.

"Caspian," Susan looked at him from the corner of her eye, her voice sliding around in his brain like smoke and sex, "I didn't bother with undergarments..."

Coming to a halt, dumbstruck momentarily, Caspian looked around the hall they were in, trying to figure out where the best place was to take her right then and there. Speeding up, it was his turn to drag her along, because he couldn't think of anywhere they wouldn't be caught that was nearby. Susan dug in her heels, forcing him to stop.

Looking over at her, "Susan?"

Her eyes were crinkled at the sides, as she pointed to a linen closet, "That looks good enough for me."

So eager was he, that Caspian practically leaped to the door, yanking it open, checking to see if it had a lock. It did, thank Aslan, and he motioned for Susan to enter before him. Closing the door and making sure it was secure, he could hear Susan rustling around in the dark beside him. Reaching about blindly Caspian almost tripped over something soft, but at least it wasn't his wife.

"Susan?"

"Just a second, I'm trying to get this damned shift over my head." More quiet rustles and then a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness, naked at last!" Sure hands came to work on his clothes, "Your turn!"

All of his senses sharpened with the loss of vision, and every feather light touch as he helped Susan remove his clothing was heightened, every sound loud in the confines of their little world, and being so close to her, he could smell Susan. Smell her perfume of sunshine, books, and attar of rose. That and the soft musk of her arousal. Sometimes she was frantic for him, others he was frantic for her. Other times Susan was the personification of gentleness, so loving that it almost brought him to his knees. And he thought she must feel the same when he worshiped her body, for big fat silver teardrops would shine on her cheeks. Smiling in the dark, he liked these times too, times when she was just playful, exploring him, and urging him to explore in turn.

Fondling her heavy breasts gently - they'd become even more sensitive as her pregnancy progressed to Susan's chagrin, and fuller to Caspian's delight - moulding them in his hands. His pants were pushed low on his hips, and Susan's hands were hitching his shirt up, so he let go of her reluctantly, dragging it over his head. Dropping to his knees in-front of her, his hands holding her hips, while hers tangled in his hair - musing that she liked to do that quite a lot, Caspian let out a murmur of contentment - so that he could kiss the home of their child. Moist kisses fluttered over Susan's taught skin, Caspian paying careful attention to each and every millimeter.

"I love you little one," giving her stomach a last kiss for the moment, before sinking down further to nuzzle at Susan's thighs.

"Oh, Caspian," Susan's voice hitched with emotion, before taking his hand and raising it to her lips, for a gentle brush.

Wishing to change the tone back to the happy and playful mood of earlier, Caspian nipped at the inside of her thigh. Apparently it was one of her more ticklish spots, and always incited a giggle. Susan didn't disappoint, and Caspian smiled while dragging her leg over one broad shoulder, keeping a firm grip on her waist so she wouldn't topple. She was already wet, he could smell it - tangy and salty at once. Blowing over her sex, teasing out a wiggle from Susan, before brushing his tongue through her cleft. Creaking came from the shelves in the closet, and Caspian assumed she was grasping a sturdy wooden frame. Swirling around her clit before rocking his wet muscle against her entrance, tasting her essence fully, while Susan's breathing became erratic. Moaning into her, Caspian sucked at the folds, enjoying this almost as much as he was sure she was. Taking his time, Caspian worked Susan's womanhood over, diligently loving her with lips and tongue.

Caspian was so hard, driven near insanity by Susan's long moans, his senses full of her; her taste, her scent, her skin, her sounds, the onslaught came close to triggering his own release when she came. The muscles of her thigh trembled against his cheek, and her flavour became creamy and thick. Insistant yanks on his hair, that he ignored for the moment, hungrily lapping at her still, Caspian wanted to push Susan higher.

Unable to ignore Susan's demands any longer, Caspian leaned back, sure he was pouting, but didn't care, "I was not finished with you..."

"Too much!" it was a squeak as Caspian caressed the slickness with a digit.

"Oh? What is too much?" pretending to not know, even as he slid two inside of her, his thumb rolling over the firm little pearl.

"Caspian!" gasping, her fingers locking around his wrist, stilling his motions.

"Ah, is that what is too much?" feeling wicked. "Or perhaps you mean this?" crooking his fingers, massaging the inside of her pubic bone, not needing to have his wrist free to do that.

Stuttering, "T-too much! T-too good..." Though she bucked against his palm, jamming his fingers even further into her sheath, "I need..."

"What do you need? Tell me," his voice lowered, seductive.

"You, I need you," sighing.

"You already have me my Queen," stroking her walls.

"No, I need you..."

"Tell me," it was both a request and an order.

"I need you inside me."

Licking his lips, Caspian growled, rising up to capture her mouth. Taking her hands in his, Caspian guided them to a shelf, turning her around, so her back was against his chest. Moving Susan's silken locks to the side, he laved her neck, leaving wet trails along it. Biting down where shoulder and neck joined, careful to not hurt her, Caspian curled over Susan's back, sliding his prick over her drenched folds. Hissing against her skin, the heat coming from her was tremendous. Positioning his member with one hand, the other coming around her front to cross her chest, Caspian plunged into her like he'd been dying to for the last eternity. Holding still, Caspian breathed in and out through his nose, trying to maintain control of his rebellious body. Susan felt so good wrapped tight around him, but she didn't move, for which he was grateful.

Once he got himself reigned in, Caspian drew out slowly before sliding back in, deep, and smooth. Susan's throat vibrated against his lips as she purred, her muscles clenching tight. Setting a lush pace, meant to feel every velvety moist muscle as the rippled along his girth, Caspian could feel his eyes rolling back from how deep he was penetrating Susan, how welcoming her body was. This was bliss, and it was agony and he loved every second of it. Susan's hips were churning, and her insides started to flutter erratically. Now it was his turn to purr while moving to caress her font where he was connected to her, dragging the pads over the pliant petals, and over the underside of his shaft as it moved within Susan. Speeding up, Caspian's hips pumped steadily even as he could sense how close Susan was to falling from the precipice. Tearing his lips away from her neck, his hot breath panted against her ear, allowing his pleasured sounds to fill the closet along with hers.

"Come with me," Susan whimpered.

"Almost," groaning, struggling to reach the pinnacle with her, "almost there...almost... so.."

"I can't last...I'm going to," whining.

"Close, a moment more, please Susan, please," begging. "I am so.. so," it was cut off as he gasped, frozen in time, just as Susan keened. Everything went blank, and Caspian wasn't quite sure, but thought he may have died because it was beyond intense.

Sagging against her, Caspian, came to, whimpering and straining, wanting nothing more than to crawl into Susan, and stay wrapped up inside her forever. Warm euphoria was heavy in his veins, and Susan was making little sounds, murmuring to herself quietly. Withdrawing reluctantly, Caspian braced an arm over his head on a shelf, still supporting Susan with the other. They almost never came together, but when they did, earthquakes happened, and usually he fell promptly to sleep afterwards. But he couldn't very well do that, tempting as it was, knowing that there was so much bedding available.

Susan yawned, which started Caspian up with one of his own, "Can we just sleep here Caspian?"

"Tempting, very tempting," mumbling, his knees feeling like so much jelly.

"Mph, fine."

"As is, I do not think the maids will be happy with us..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian barges in. Susan's happy about it.

How could he have done that? How could he have lost control like that? Hanging his head in shame, Caspian sat at the bow of the Dawn Treader. Raking a shaking hand through his hair, he resisted the urge to track Susan down to seek solace. Afterall it was her he had wronged. He'd practically ravished her, without so much as a by your leave. Sickened by how rough he'd been with the woman who comprised his whole world, Caspian gave a mighty shudder. Vowing to do better, to woo her properly, to not ever take for granted that she loved him.

So focused was he on his inner turmoil that he didn't notice Lucy leaning on the rail next to him, but to be fair she was very quiet. At least until his gaze skipped over her several times, did she speak.

"I'm not as naive as I pretend you know," it was soft, and Caspian noticed something off about her face, something that was normally well hidden. Much like how he used to hide his mental disturbance.

Worried, not wanting his little friend to fall into the same pit he had, Caspian grabbed her hand tugging her into his lap,"Lucy, what do you mean?"

She came willingly, but still her face was so very serious, "It's what you need to believe. Or what they need to." Laying her head on his shoulder, she watched the waves, "I have to always be vigilant, they need me to be innocent, so they have a reason to be strong."

Frowning, Caspian didn't want to understand, "True, protecting you has been one of the few things that kept me from truly falling into an irreparable ruin. But," shifting on the small bench, "to be able to pretend you are in such need, you must still have a spark of it."

"Did I say I was still a full adult?" the tiny smile was impish. "I just said I wasn't as naive. I don't remember a lot of stuff, or really understand it," and she sighed. "It's just out of reach sometimes. But what I do know, what I do remember is this: love is hard, and hurting a loved one is the worst hell imaginable."

Caspian winced, and felt a thousand times more awful for how he'd gone at Susan.

Lucy snorted at him, "Just listen silly. I'm not saying what you think I am."

"Then feel free to clarify little sister," catching hold of her hand as it poked him.

"You think you hurt Su, don't you?" wordlessly he nodded. "Well you didn't. So you're sitting up here in pain, for no good reason. Weren't the last three and a half years hard enough? Why waste time, wallowing in needless guilt? You men are so stupid sometimes - I still remember that too you know." Lucy hopped out of his lap, grabbing him by his hands trying to get him to stand up, "And Susan will think you're angry at her if you keep on sitting on your butt like a dope. She's strong, but she's fragile too. Just like you."

Following her urgings, Caspian stood, shuffling while staring down at her, "Please do not grow up too fast little one, I would miss your childlike wonder greatly."

To this she laughed, and it warmed his heart, "Oh don't be silly! I'm going to enjoy being a kid again for as long as possible! Though I'm really going to hate puberty if I remember correctly..."

Snickering he knew more about what she meant than she probably did if what she said was true, "Ah but shamelessly taking advantage of the perks of childhood has its price. And since you are willing to pay it, then it is worth it."

"So you're going to go find Susan? She should be in her room," giving him a tight hug, and a shove.

Nodding and giving her a deep bow, "Of course Valiant Queen, this humble servant shall do so post haste."

XXX

When Lucy had told him that Susan was in her room, he was unsure of how to approach. The cabin he had set aside in what he thought was a vain hope in forcing Aslan to return Susan to him, was larger than the others. It was originally to be either the captain's quarters or a king's. Having ordered that the room be made fit and then not taking it for himself, or letting the captain take it, was something that Caspian had received many strange looks for. But by that point, Caspian was long used to odd glances and whispers behind hands, so he had not cared. A hope was a hope, and at that time, it was the only thing he had to cling to.

Standing staring at the door, Caspian would raise his fist to knock, then let it fall back to his side, only to start to knock once more. Taking in a deep breath, he held it for a long moment before releasing it, and finally giving the wood a firm rap. Before Susan could answer though, Caspian opened it and poked his head in, and froze at what he saw.  
Susan was in the enamel hip bath he had toted along for no other reason than he thought she may like it. Naked. Very naked. And wet. His mouth opened and closed, unused to the sight of so much translucent flesh bared to his eye in such a fashion. Her arms were crossed over her chest, pushing her bosom up, while a flush pinked her cheeks and went down her neck. Caspian thought mutely that he hadn't realized a blush could go down that far. It took a moment for him to realize what he had done - he'd committed the same sin he had when he first saw her again. Acted without thinking. Apparently he was very good at that these days.

Stammering, "My Queen, please, my appololgies, I did not mean, I am sorry, I am, forgive, please," as he stood rooted to the spot.

Of all the reactions he expected, the one he got was nowhere in his mind.

Susan held out a dripping hand, beckoning him, "Hurry up and get in here, you're letting in a draft."

"Uh, yes, of course," Caspian forced his feet to obey him and entered, closing the door, all the while gawking.

Susan shifted around uncomfortably beneath the intensity of his eyes on her nudity, and even though he could tell it was unsettling her, Caspian could no more stop the sun from rising than cease his ogling. His tongue felt thick in his mouth, and his palms sweated. There she was, sitting there, like being in a tub with him nearby was a normal thing - despite the obvious discomfort of the weight of his eyes. Working hard to swallow, he had to remind himself to blink.

"You act like you haven't ever seen me naked before," Susan's voice shook just the tiniest amount.

Mistaking it for fear, Caspian managed to tear his gaze from her, "I am sorry, please... I meant..." trailing off as he gestured helplessly.

"Why have you avoided me the last few days? Do I...disappoint you?" and then Caspian knew what the quaver in her voice was, as he could hear her choking on the words that came from her mouth.

Without thinking, Caspian was seated on the floor next to the tub, clasping her hand in his, trying to make her understand, "No! No, you could never disappoint me. I want you here, need you here, more than I think you could ever know... I am a broken and blind man without you." Leaning over her hand, pressing it to his cheek, "I have done so many things wrong, I have been so wrong... And I think I have become a monster, I am unworthy. But you, you are the shining moon, brighter than any star, nearer and more enigmatic. There is no way you could have disappointed me."

Susan stared down at her lap, unable to look at him, making Caspian worry that he looked a fright. Reaching out to run his worn pads along the length of her jaw, to the small dip in her chin, unable to resist the need. Her eyes darted to his, and he felt as though he were drowning in sky.

"You are so beautiful," Susan's voice cracked, her chin dipping down to kiss his fingertips. "You're no monster, Caspian."

How must he look to her? Ragged and disheveled, unshaven and wild - yet seeing the acceptance in her eyes was probably one of the greatest boons a man could have ever received. Flinching when she framed his face, studying him, Caspian did his best to let her see. To see what he had tried so hard to hide until it broke him. He had tried to be a good king, to do as he'd been commanded though he hadn't been ready, and the logical part of his mind knew he had done fairly well despite losing himself in his duty and loneliness. But Susan was a balm, easing his fears, healing the great rents in his traumatized soul. She was so strong, and he wondered where she'd gotten the strength, for he didn't believe for one moment that it was only due to her family. There was something inside her that would weather any storm if she had to, if she had a reason. Had she believed that she would see him again? Was that what had kept her going?

"No," Susan shook her head and he realized he must have spoken aloud.  
"Then how?"

She smiled and it lifted his heart to new heights, "I knew I had to keep going for you. And... because..."

At first he didn't understand why her hand rested on her stomach, "Because why?"

"Our love needed me to be strong," stroking her soft belly.

Glancing down to watch the motion, brows drawn together, then looking back up at her, "I do not understand."

"Give me your hand?" surprised by the request, he placed it in hers, though she should know she never had to ask. It was guided to the lightly rounded planes and - oh. Oh.

It was firm beneath his palm, where once it had been soft over her muscles. The difference was only slight, but it was enough for him to notice. Shocked, disbelieving, his head snapped up staring, "With...you are with...child? Our...our child?" At her nod, Caspian got up, clambering into the small hip bath with her, uncaring of his clothes, only needing to embrace her, "Our child..." And it was a happy sob.

Susan squeaked as he crushed her to him, then she clung to his shoulders, her face in his neck, as Caspian rocked from side to side, "Yes, our child."

Unabashed tears fell as he was wracked with sobs, clutching her to him, "Never letting you go, never, never."

Hiccuping as her own crying shook her, "I thought maybe you knew and you were angry..."

"What?" alarmed, he leaned back trying to get a look at her. "What would make you think that?"

"You kept avoiding me every time I tried to talk to you."

Blinking, "Oh. No... I was... I thought that you would not want to speak with me after my unconscionable behaviour when you returned to me."

"Whatever do you mean? I don't remember you doing anything that would -"

Cutting her off with a frown, "I ravished you."

Snorting at him, "Since when is that a bad thing?" Caspian allowed her to tug his face down near hers, their noses touching, "And if you don't do it again sometime soon, I'll have to be very cross with you."

"Are you sure that would be...advisable? After all," shyly Caspian touched her stomach, "could it not, uh, damage...?"

The look she gave him was amused, and he shrank a bit, feeling foolish. Caspian knew almost nothing of these things, only the bare facts, and had never been in the position to be a father before. Their play could be quite vigorous at times, and there were two things he was not willing to ever do - harm Susan or harm their child. Susan's face softened, and if it were possible she became even more lovely, with damp curls clinging to her pale skin, cheeks rosy with health, eyes all the colours of life giving water.

Entranced by the way her lips moved as she spoke, Caspian didn't hear her at first, "I am remiss, please, repeat that?"

"The baby will be fine if we're together," blushing prettily when she said 'together', even though he knew she was no blushing virgin, the sweet response quickened his blood.

"May I touch you then?" feeling it was only right at this point to ask her for what he desired. He wanted to win her over again, to court her properly, to earn his place at her side, even if it was practically assured, for she deserved his very best.

"Yes, but Caspian - we're in a tub. And you're drenched," Susan pointed out reasonably. "Fully clothed."

Glancing down at his attire, chagrined, "Ah, yes, it would seem so. But what does that have to do with me touching you?"

Rolling her eyes a warm laugh tinkling like a bell curving her lips, "Because if you're going to touch me, I'm going to want to touch you, silly."

"Makes sense," peeling his shirt over his head, and tossing it to land in a wet heap somewhere. "I shall remedy it then."

Hopping out of the tub, Caspian rapidly disrobed, thankful that most days he didn't bother with shoes while on the Dawn Treader - they just ruined his balance - until he was in the same state of dress as Susan. Glancing at her through his long bangs as they fell forward, he could see her shoulders shaking, a hand pressed to her mouth while giggling. The motion did wonderful things for her breasts, breasts he'd dreamed about for years. Who was he kidding? He'd dreamed about every inch of Susan every night, every day, every breath, every second until he'd been sure he'd built her up in his mind. When he'd seen her again for the first time in so long, every memory paled in comparison to the real deal. Susan leaned forward, her arms braced on the end of the tub, head cocked to the side, devouring him with her eyes - and Caspian was reminded that he'd been very wrong. She was even better than he could remember and getting better every second as she stood up, water trickling from her waist, down her hips, down her thighs, small droplets of water laying on her skin like crystals.

The lamplight caught and was reflected a thousand times through the moisture on her, gilding her in silver and gold, a goddess of precious metals and alabaster. Susan held out her hand, and he took it as she stepped from the tub, taking her into his arms, moist flesh to his mostly dry, peaked nipples rubbing against his chest, his thick length on her hip. Caspian felt like a virgin, unsure of what he was doing, but knowing he wanted very much to do it. Hesitant, tracing Susan's collarbone, touching her as though she were spun glass. With him she could be fragile, just as he could with her. But right now she was powerful, confident in her womanhood, and confident in him. That was what her eyes were telling him without words. Leaning down, so as to rest his forehead against hers, gazes locked, they communicated with gentle touches, that built up the warmth between them.

"Caspian?" nuzzling him with her nose, lips not quite stroking his as she spoke. "Make love to me. Show me your love...show us your love. And let me show you ours."

And he knew she was referring to the spark of life contained in her body. Determined to show them every day of his life, Caspian had things to say but no idea how to say them. Sweeping her into his arms, he carried her to the bed, laden with softest blankets Caspian could order, the best down for the mattress, and enough pillows to make a nest. The three days that had passed since her return had been enough time for her scent to permeate the covers, light and sweet. Placing her on it gently, as gently as the night he'd bound his very soul to her, before laying down beside her.

Taking the moment to gather his thoughts, "I will never fail to do so, to give you both all of me, for you are my reason and my only safety, Susan." Brushing a knuckle over the apple of her cheek, "It has been said that a man is incomplete without love, without someone to fill his days with meaning." Sighing, "Duty is a cold mistress, and I am glad to be rid of her, for she brings me no joy as she does not listen when I have done something for her, and so I have no one to share my accomplishments with her as my life."

Susan rolled into him, pushing his hair from his eyes, "And here I thought you'd married your responsibility from what Ed said."

His eyes flashed dangerously, "I have only one wife, and duty or no, responsibility or no, nothing, no one, not Aslan, not Fate, not anything could change that. Often I have had to restrain myself from destroying those who suggest otherwise, so do not do thusly for my anger is unreasonable and implacable on this subject." Seeing her worry, "Though of course you are always safe from it, I just... I become irrational and not myself and do not wish you to witness it, for those actions bring me much shame."

"I understand," but he could tell from her tone that she didn't.

Cupping her face with both hands, willing Susan to believe this if she never believed anything else he said, "It is of you that I speak, and it is you that I love. It is you who breathes life into this empty soul and I would not want to ever frighten you or make you feel ashamed to have me as yours. So I never wish to let you see the full depth of monster this poor wretch that I am, has become. Please understand what I mean -"

"No I don't understand at all Caspian. I'm here, I love you, all of you," cutting him off. "No matter what you do, you'll always be someone I'm proud of, proud to have as the father of my child, proud to have you as my lover, proud to have you at my side and be by your side. Don't be a fool Caspian and try to hide even the tiniest part of yourself from me for such a stupid reason. If you can't realize that I'm here by choice and that I want to know all of you so that you know I love all of you, then we need to have a serious talk."

Barking a laugh at that, for it struck him just the wrong way, "I thought we were having a serious talk?" A languid kiss that she couldn't help but return, as he softened his words, "You certainly seem so serious."

"And you don't?" she pouted, annoyed with him, but Caspian could see the sparkle in her eyes.

"That I do, I suppose. Should we change that?"

"Certainly, but how do you propose to do that my moody King?"

"Oh I have an idea or three, my lovely Queen," to which Susan snickered, the sound foreign but interesting.

Sometimes he forgot that he didn't know all her manerisms, or all her favorite things. Adding that to the list of what he'd have to find out throughout the rest of their lives, Caspian rolled them over, pressing her deep into the mattress. Her thighs spread, wrapping him up in her body.

A hand ran through his hair down his cheek then to his back, and further, giving his ass a firm squeeze, startling him, "So is this one of your bright ideas? If so, I like it."

Kissing her deeply, but still not resting his full weight upon her, "I must be the luckiest man alive then."

Susan's legs wrapped around his waist, her sex parting with the motion so he could feel the moist heat along his shaft. Caspian rocked against her, letting Susan feel him pressed against her core, before allowing his tip to nudge at her channel. With a deliberately delicate shift of his hips, he sank into her body with a sigh. Her hands pressed the back of his shoulders, a soundless request for him to rest his entire weight upon her. Conceding to her wishes, Caspian slid his arms beneath her shoulders so he could tangle his long boned hands in the mass of her hair. Tight circling of her hips, Susan rode him from below, as he bore down, making love to her tenderly. Her breasts were mashed against him, the silken skin of her thighs rubbing his flesh, and the vein shivering just beneath her skin of her throat beckoned him. Following the line with his tongue before sucking, wanting to be able to see a reminder of this encounter on her. Their bodies rose and fell, moving like the waves of the ocean as Caspian lunged forward, while Susan thrust upward, swaying to some inner music.

Susan's muscles began to squeeze his cock, and she begged, "Look at me. Look at me... I need to see you... your eyes."

Stroking her lips with his once then he waited until she could see his eyes, the colour high in her cheeks, tiny shimmers of sweat her forehead, and a teardrop slipping from the corner of her eye to her temple then to be lost in her hair. Susan was ephemeral even though the reality of scratches on his back made Caspian believe that she was truly here, truly beneath him. Going faster, writhing to the tempo of his heartbeat, Susan's legs moving all around him, tugging him closer, around his waist, his hips, his thighs, he was lost in sensation, lost in her eyes. Her pupils went to pinpoints then exploded wide, until there was only the smallest ring of blue, the dark abyss pulling Caspian down, down, down, as he shuddered over her.

"Susan," her name a near silent benediction as he poured his essence deep, and Caspian was filled by letting go.

If Caspian had ever been asked what the single most beautiful moment in his life was up until that point - he'd speak of falling asleep in her arms, with his head pillowed on her chest, knowing that he was loved and that he was safe. And it would only ever be eclipsed by the sight of Susan on their wedding day, and the births of their children.


	4. How Much Wood Can A Woodchuck, Chuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian's cranky. He smashes stuff when he's cranky. Susan thinks that's hot.

They had stopped to resupply at one of the islands at her suggestion - everyone was getting extremely short tempered from the close quarters aboard the 'Treader. So, in Susan's mind it was high time that they all have a bit of shore leave. Caspian in particular would change in mood as rapidly as a swinging pendulum, driving her to distraction in the tight confines of the ship. One moment happy, the next brooding, with a healthy dose of anger or lust, in a seemingly endless cycle. It had gotten to the point where Susan was actually irritated with him, and so for the last day Susan had tried avoiding him saying she needed a bit of space. Caspian's reaction hadn't been pleasant - taking one of the longboats with only Edmund for company, and only because Ed had insisted.

Frowning, Susan replayed the argument in her mind.

Caspian was pacing back and forth in their cabin, hands clutched behind his back, "Space? Have I done something to anger you?"

"No Caspian, I just," sighing unsure of how to phrase it without hurting his fragile state of mind, "I just would like to have five minutes to myself to hear my own thoughts sometimes."

Seeing his shoulders tighten as he halted mid-step, then continue as he muttered, "I do not understand - have I not done everything to try and make you comfortable here? To welcome you and our child? I merely wish to be with you, to not waste a single moment..."

"No Caspian, it's not that. It's just that I really sometimes need some air," huffing, trying to be patient. "You're always all over me, not letting me do anything for myself. I'm quite capable you know, I don't need you to hold my hand every second of the day."

"I am not holding your hand at the moment my Queen," turning his back on where she was seated, pointing out quite reasonably. "I only wish to reassure you of my love by staying by your side. As well as myself that you are here, that you are real. I thought...it would make you happy."

"That's not what I meant!" throwing her hands up in the air. "You need to understand that I'm not going to just go 'poof' and that I need my space sometimes. Really, it doesn't have anything to do with you at all." Getting up to wrap her arms about his chest from behind, "All my life I've needed time to think, to be alone for a little while each day. That's all. And Caspian," trying to turn him, but he wouldn't budge, so she came around to stand infront of him. "Caspian, you do make me happy." But he wouldn't look at her, his face turned to the side, "Look at me, please?"

"This I cannot do my Queen, for if I do, then I will touch you. Crowd you, what was the word you used? Yes, 'paw' at you."

"Caspian, you've had years to think on this, I've only had a few months," taking his chin in her hand, forcing him to turn his head, "I'm just not used to it. To you. To us. I need time to gather my thoughts on occasion. Please, don't begrudge me this."

His eyes flashed with something, then Caspian nodded curtly, "I would never begrudge you a single thing my Queen. So? What is a bit of time to me? I have waited years, I can wait as many more as you insist upon."

Then he spun on a heel, leaving Susan as he slammed the door on his way out. Shouting could be heard and then the splash of one of the longboats hitting the water. Hanging her head, Susan felt guilty, she hadn't intended Caspian to take it the way he had, all she had wanted were a few moments to herself - to go to the privy without him hovering even! Just... Rubbing her forehead, Susan debated going after him. But he did have to learn that sometimes she just needed a little time... Not much.. just a little. Otherwise she'd feel smothered, crushed beneath the constant weight of his powerful presence. Caspian didn't realize how strong the force of his personality was, how it eclipsed everything around him at any given moment. She just didn't want to drown in it, to lose herself - to lose the person he loved so much.

Once she had gone ashore with the rest of the crew, Susan had decided to make the best of her time to herself. After a few hours of making sandcastles with childlike glee and watching the waves crash upon the beach, she'd made her way back to camp to find Caspian so she could smooth his ruffled feathers. But it wasn't to be - he'd gone further into the island to be alone. Shaking her head Susan followed the clear trail he'd left in his wake, feeling refreshed now that she'd had an hour or five to just exist. Smiling Susan bent over picking up a pretty leaf, twirling it between long fingers, continuing along the track that a blind man could make out. After almost a good half hour of walking there was a steady thunk-thunk-crack-thunk-thud that came from not too far ahead.

Cocking her head, Susan approached cautiously, trying to figure out what was going on. Caspian was leaning back wiping at the perspiration on his face, next to him an ax buried in a log, as well as a pile of split wood. From the large amount that was in varying states of 'butchered' - for there was no other word for what had been done to the hapless logs - it seemed as though he'd been at it for quite some time. A long dark arm snaked out, yanking the haft of the ax smoothly as the king positioned another log for demolition. Entranced, Susan just stood there staring at Caspian's turned back, corded muscles shimmering from the little trails of sweat that ran down it. Swallowing thickly, Susan's gaze tracked one particular drop that worked it's way from the nape of his neck down the center of his spine, to disappear in the top of his trews that had slipped down just the faintest amount revealing the fact that he'd been spending many months without his shirt on by the stark tan-line. Frozen, eyes wide while Caspian swung the ax loosely in his hands, grip tightening on the downswing, the crack of the blade splitting wood loud. With the toe of his boot, Caspian flicked half of the broken log aside, and nudged the one still on remnants of the trunk of the tree into position. Tossing his head, wet hair curling against his neck and jaw, then the ax was swinging again, each movement a study of perfection.

Susan could only stand there, her mouth hanging open in a silent 'O' of awe. This went on for many minutes as Caspian grunted sweating and swinging, reducing quite a bit of wood into kindling.

Finally Caspian heaved the ax throwing it into the trunk of a tree before growling, "Edmund my friend, I am not in need of nursemaiding. So if you please, leave me be." Still he did not turn around, making his way over to a water skin, shooting a steady stream of it into his mouth, gulping it down, and spraying some over his face to cool off.

If only Susan could cool off...

Wiping his face on his discarded shirt, "Edmund please, I am fine. It was nothing more than a mild disagreement with your sister, that is all. I am done speaking of it -" looking over in Susan's direction.

The look on his face is what brought Susan back to the here and now. Caught out staring Susan blushed furiously.

"I thought you would wish more time my Queen," looking away and going over to pry his ax from the abused tree he'd buried it in. Caspian kicked some of the destroyed wood around with a huff, "Damn. I suppose I must cut another tree down."

Choking, "You demolished a whole tree?"

"No," shaking his head, as he eyed the one that had held his ax moments before. "I 'demolished' two. Edmund helped with the third one earlier."

"Oh...alright then if that's the case... carry on," perturbed. "So, you've been hacking things to bits for most of a day. And you're just going to do it some more?"

"Yes," grunting as he cut a wedge into the base of the large sapling.

Sighing, Susan looked around for a place to sit. She could wait him out. But there wasn't really anywhere to sit - everywhere she looked there was splintered wood, so with a growl Susan kicked a place clear. There was no way she was going to let Caspian continue to brood by himself at this point. It was getting just ridiculous! Especially with three trees - or extra-large saplings depending on viewpoint - having been pureed by a cranky Caspian already. Plunking down, Susan leaned against another tree - hoping that he wouldn't want to do this for too much longer, because truly, it wasn't a sign of a healthy mind. Not that his mind was all that healthy really - which gave Susan pause. Edmund had told her, and Caspian had told her - and even Aslan had told her - of the madness that had settled over her beloved as the years progressed without her. She wanted to help him get as well as he could, to soothe his fears that he was alone or that she'd disappear from him. When he was done, Susan decided, they'd have a little chat and lay a few ground rules down - because he needed her and she needed him...but their needs for space were a bit different.

Caspian pushed all his weight into the tree (or large sapling) and there was a thunderous sound as it began to give beneath his straining muscles. Susan tried not to stare as his skin rippled with the way he was using his body, sinews rolling and bunching under his dark flesh. But it was hard. At twenty-two Caspian was at his physical peak and looked it. Digging her fingers into her palms Susan tried not to pant - she had forgotten how powerful Caspian could be, and even then, he'd been younger and no where near what he was this day. He was sleek and lean, like some mythic stallion, tossing his head with a growl or curse, throwing his shoulder into his work. Then there was an even louder crash as Caspian leapt backwards and the tree fell to the forest floor.

Before he could reclaim his ax, "Caspian."

He froze, all of his muscles tensed, "Yes my Queen?"

"Are you sure you want to keep smashing things?" wiggling around on the ground trying to ignore how moist she'd become from his little display of masculinity. Maybe their talk could wait a bit...

"Yes."

Repressing a curse, Susan tried a different tack, "Why?"

"It is a constructive outlet for my feelings my Queen," matter-of-factly.

"Okay...what would those feelings be?"

Caspian shrugged, "They are of no consequence."

"So...you wouldn't want to take a walk with me and talk about it?" giving it one last college try.

"I would like many things, but I am giving you space my Queen, as you requested," hacking off the larger tree limbs.

Muttering, "Well I'm requesting that you not give me space at this moment."

Caspian, who up until this point only looked at her the one time, turned with a sigh, pinning her with a tired stare, "Tell me, which is it you want?" Before she could open her mouth, "Because I do not know what it is that you require of me anymore. Do you wish my presence? Or do you wish to have time to think about whether you wish to be with me, to allow me to court you? I cannot continue on this swinging back and forth. If you do not want me, then tell me, do not...do not lead me this way...give me hope and then snatch it away! I cannot cope!"

Eyes wide, "Wait a minute! Of course I want to be with you! Oh dear..." Seeing his confusion, "You thought I meant... You thought I wanted you to leave me be completely?"

"What else could you have meant?" crossing his arms over his chest, coming close to glaring.

Susan wanted to laugh, he looked so petulant, his bottom lip popped out, brows low over his deep chocolatey eyes, weight resting on one leg so his hip was cocked - but the fact that he was honestly confused and hurt stopped her from doing so. Raising one of her hands out to him, "Help me up and I'll tell you."

Hesitation flashed over him before Caspian approached, taking her arm in his secure grip, and with a tug he had her up - while Susan purposefully stumbled just enough so he'd have to catch her in his arms. Laying her chin on his sweaty chest, Susan looked up at him, stroking his cheek lovingly. His eyes slammed closed at the contact, and she could feel a shiver go through him before he opened his eyes once more.

Caspian whispered, "I do not think I could survive having hope given and taken from me many more times my Queen."

"My love, that is not what I meant earlier," trying to ignore - for the moment at least - how good he felt wrapped around her like this. "What I was saying is that I just need a few minutes to myself every now and then, not that I don't want you... That was never ever my intention. If I'd known that's what you thought... I wouldn't have left you out here so long. I'm so sorry."

"Truly? That is what you want?"

Leaning up Susan kissed his jaw, "Yes, I want you, I love you, and if you stop being in my presence I'm going to have to hurt you. Because that's just not acceptable."

"Oh," shame-faced, he shuffled a bit, drooping.

"Hey," pushing one of his damp curly locks from his temple, Susan let her fingers trail over the shell of his ear, "I love you, you silly man, and I'm not going to give you up ever."

Caspian's arms flexed around her, hugging her tight, "Do you promise?"

Sensing how much he needed this, Susan turned around further in his arms, farming his face as she pulled it down to hers, willing him to feel, to know, to believe how much she meant it, "I swear that I love you Caspian. You're mine, I'm yours and that's all there is to it. Anyone who tries to separate us is going to pay, and pay so dearly they will be wiped from all history Caspian - there's no way I'll allow it. None."

His lips trembled, every ounce of his being focused on her, that Susan thought she'd be burnt in the fire of his gaze, as Caspian blazed Susan to her very soul. She was totally unaware of the fact that she was just as intense and that he felt as though he were drowning in some kind of hyper-reality, falling endlessly into her eyes. Sound was absent as they stood there locked together, frozen under the other's force of will. It felt like an eternity of measuring, weighing, and reassuring but was only a few seconds in duration.

With a shudder, Caspian glanced away first, a hand resting atop the one on his cheek, "Then all is right in my world."

"So - are you going to continue being a one man lumberjack army?"

"Lumberjack? What is a 'lumberjack'?" thrown for a loop.

Laughing, "It's what you were doing earlier."

Quirking a brow, "Relieving my frustrations?"

"No," rolling her eyes, and tweaking his nose, "cutting down copious amounts of trees. And then reducing them into useless little wood chips."

Chagrined Caspian looked around as though noticing for the first time the evidence of his emotional state. Blushing furiously, "Maybe it could be used for something perhaps?"

Patting his cheek, "Yes dear, but I don't think kindling is a good business choice for you to go into."

"Are you teasing me?" his face scrunched up in puzzlement.

"Yes..." kissing a moist shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because," drawing out the word, "I like to. And because I love you. It's fun. You really should try it sometime..."

Caspian worried his lip thinking, "Fun - that has been a bit lacking in my life for a long time."

Susan ran her palm over his chest, feeling the definition there, "Then we'll have to see what we can do about that."

Next thing Susan knew, she was being piggybacked off at breakneck speeds, hanging onto Caspian for dear life, as he laughed.

Tossing over his shoulder with a grin, "Is this fun enough then?"

"Caspian careful!" warning him just in time before running into a tree, which he narrowly swerved around. Wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, as he bent low dodging this way and that, barely missing trunks in his mad dash. Bouncing along, with Caspian supporting the backs of her thighs, as they ran, Susan wondering where he got the energy for such play. Whooping, Caspian jumped over a log, his wet hair streaming behind him, spraying sweat into Susan's face. She had no idea where they were going, and it didn't seem to matter, it was just enough that Caspian was laughing so carefree, that she was holding him so tight. Susan wasn't sure when the last time was that she'd felt like this, but then again Susan didn't think she ever had felt quite so wild and uncontrolled. The underbrush broke into sandy dunes, making Caspian's footing not as sure, yet onward he continued, practically howling along with Susan, until he stumbled to the ground. Rolling Susan found herself enfolded in strong arms, cushioned from the fall, with Caspian's face pressing into the side of her neck. Breathless, her skirts in utter disarray, giggling, Susan relaxed on his chest, quite content.

His breath was furnace-hot on her throat, "Susan," her name ragged a groan.

Shifting, she ran her hands over his shoulders, "Hmmm?"

"I am sorry I overreacted," lips moving in time to his words.

"Mmm... Is okay," wriggling in his arms, enjoying his body heat, pressing open-mouthed kisses on the side of his neck and shoulder. "We're just not used to each other's signals yet, that's all." Leaning off his chest, tracing his cheekbones and brows with a fingertip, "To tell the truth - we barely know eachother." Cocking her head, "I don't even know your favorite colour."

"Purple."

Susan was surprised, "Purple? Why?"

"Because it brings out all the colours in your eyes, and when I see purple - it reminds me of when we first met," calloused fingers were slowly working at her braid, tugging it free.

"Oh...but my eyes are blue," watching as his gaze tracked the motion of his hands, spreading out her hair so it fell over her shoulders, coffee coloured eyes examining each strand as it was laid in place.

"Yes they are my Queen." Then he looked at her, so earnest, "But blue makes my heart seize when it is not your eyes - because then all I long for is you... And all I see is your leaving. How the blue of my mother's dress made your pale skin glow. How it made your eyes spark silver, like twin mercurial pools of melted sky. Then - my heart breaks. I do not like blue unless it is in your eyes. Not anymore."

Rapidly blinking to hide the tears in her eyes, Susan kissed Caspian deeply, needing to reassure herself that she was there, in his arms, and that blue needn't break his heart anymore. A thumb was brushing her few tears away, the sound of breathing through noses, the taste of Caspian thick in Susan's mouth, was what her world narrowed down to, wanting nothing more than to let him know she was there, and to know he was there. That they were together in this moment.

Pulling back, she watched as his long dark lashes fluttered open, "So what used to be your favorite colour then?" trying to guide the situation back to something happy.

"Green," Caspian shifted his head on the sand, some of the grains clinging to his hair. "And what of you my love? What colour is it that pleases you most?"

Smiling, "It once was blue...but now all shades of brown - from light golden," stroking his chin, "to deeper sun-kissed bronze..." now his shoulder was under fingers, "to the darkest earth," in his hair, "to warm melted chocolate or strongest espresso," darting over his eyelids. "All the colours of you."

Caspian blushed under her regard, glancing away, "You flatter me..."

This shyness was odd coming from someone who came off so self-assured, and was so good at complimenting her; could act as though he were an untried boy. The trait was endearing, and strange, for Caspian was obviously a man in so many ways - yet the vulnerability when he was there in her arms, made Susan want nothing more than to defend him until her last breath.

Kissing his cheek, "It is no less than you deserve, but... I do quite like green - it makes me want to throw you down and jump on you."

"P-pardon?" his eyes shot wide, mouth opened slightly in shock.

"I said green makes me want to throw you down and jump on you," matter-of-fact, bordering on prim. "But then again - most things make me want to do that. You're very distracting you know."

"I-I... uh..." only Susan ever seemed to be able to reduce him to stuttering. She thought it was cute.

Giggling, "Especially when you get all manly and hack at things until you're all sweaty and dirty - do you have any idea how hard it was to not just pounce on you earlier?"

At that he laughed, hugging her, "I shall have to keep that in mind." A sly look came over Caspian, "Do you know that when you are concentrating most deeply on a problem, that I find it quite difficult to not 'pounce' on you as well? Your lips pucker as you frown, and then a crease forms between your brows - and all I wish to do is see if I can break your focus."

This was news to her - "Oh? And why don't you?"

Grinning, "Who said I that I do not? Through trial and error I have noticed that if I start to shave your gaze tends to wander..."

"Ohhh!" giving him a playful swat, "You're incorrigible."

"And you are delectable," Susan found herself pinned as he rolled them over. Moaning as Caspian kissed her, "Favorite food?"

"Mmyou?" his weight propped on his hands, hips pressing into her petticoats.

Giggling when Caspian found a ticklish spot behind her ear, "No! I meant, oh...um...food-food - what was I saying?"

"Venison - grilled with vegetables," wrinkling his nose. "You would rather talk then?"

Wrapping her legs around one of his, Susan ground against it slowly with a sigh, "No - I want both."

Caspian's brow furrowed, "Question and answer while..." pushing his knee firmly into her crotch, raising an eyebrow in question.

Biting her lower lip - and noticing how his eyes locked onto the action, pupils dilating - "How about a game?"

Visibly shaking himself clear of his lapse in concentration, "A game?"

"Yes - a game," making sure to form each word carefully, becoming aware of the affect the movement of her mouth had on him. "I ask a question - you answer. Then you take something off of me - but only one thing!"

"This does not seem a fair game, what if I have a question?"

Susan thought a moment, tilting her head so that she could see sand spreading out behind her, "Then I get to do something to you after I answer it."

Caspian mulled that over, shifting against Susan, while his fingers ran absentmindedly over her brow, "What sort of thing will you do?"

"Whatever I want," rolling them over so the tables were turned, and promptly kissed him. "That's one question. My turn!"

"I think I like this game," a small smile graced his face.

"Okay - um.. favorite thing to do in your spare time?"

"If we are speaking of something other than you - read under a tree - or in it," taking off one of her shoes.

Before he could reach for the second Susan stopped him, "Ah-ah! Remember - one thing."  
A finger ran up the arch of her foot, "Are you ticklish?"

Scrunching her toes around the digit, "Nope." As Caspian pouted, she raked her fingernails down his side lightly, "Are you?"

With a giggling hiss, "Yes - oh oh by Aslan stop it!" He writhed for several seconds, then "Enough!" catching her hands in his, pinning her with a mock glare, "Your turn," as he removed another of her shoes. "Favorite food."

"Chocolate," but before she could lean down he stopped her.

"That is not a food - that is a drink," referring to the fact that chocolate in Narnia wasn't sweet, it was more like coffee - at least not until Susan was done with it. There were going to be some changes once she got there.

"It is where I come from!"

Pursed lips and a shake of his head, "No - a food."

Pouting Susan thought, "Scones. Or honey cakes. I like those..."

"No wonder you are so sweet, you are made of them," muttering that turned into a growl as Susan scooted down his torso, licking from his belly button to a nipple and worrying it gently between her teeth.

"Fencing or riding?"

"Both - no preference," and off came one of her petticoats with some wiggling on her part. "Reading or writing?"

Hiding her disappointment - Susan had thought he'd go for her undergarments - "Reading. Leggings or hose?"

"Trews," pointing out, "You also have not done anything to me..."

Batting her eyelashes, "I know - I'm debating between something..."

"Then I shall ask another question so that you may do both - are you wet?"

Blushing at Caspian's directness, "Yes." Sliding her hand inside his breeches, Susan massaged the head of Caspian's cock and nipped at his lips before sucking his tongue into her mouth. When his hands began to wander, Susan stopped, breathless trying to focus, "Do you think of me when you touch yourself?" whispering into his ear.

Caspian moved his mouth next to hers, his breath caressing her along with his lips as he spoke, "Always." The ties to Susan's bodice were tugged free, and it was tossed aside somewhere, "And you - what do you think of when you satisfy yourself?" then his tongue was out and licking from behind her ear down to her shoulder.

"You," taking his hand Susan guided it to the crotch of her bloomers, rubbing against his palm so he could feel how wet she was getting. "Of your mouth, your voice," Caspian slipped his hand inside the undergarment, to tease at her folds while she arched into his touch, "of your scent... How you feel inside me..." just as Susan was coming close to her peak - Caspian stopped, "Hey!" Frowning down at him trying to tug his hand back to her sex, "Who said I was done...?"

"I did," grinning wickedly - and Susan realized that she had asked a question, and that now he could remove another article of her clothing. Suddenly brightening - because surely he'd relieve her of her underpants, Susan smiled waiting. "How badly do you want me...?" his fingers teasing at the waist of her bloomers.

Biting her lip, "Very..." then gave a disappointed whine when Caspian merely removed her over-skirt, leaving her in her shift. Pursing her lips, Susan huffed in irritation, and before she could ask him why he did that - she paused, trying to figure the best way to get what she wanted. Tangling her hands in his hair, she massaged his scalp firmly, while rolling her hips over the obvious bulge in his pants, "Why don't you take my undies off?"

Caspian gritted his teeth, hands locking around her waist as he arched into her, "Because... I want you to beg..." Susan stopped rubbing against him, and crawled away a few feet quite quickly, "Come back here," giving a playful growl and Susan was pinned flat on her stomach while Caspian's hands coasted up the hem of her shift, his breath on the back of her neck, "I haven't taken anything off of you yet."

Whimpering, the leather of his suede trews soft and rough on the backs of her thighs as Caspian stripped off her shift, leaving her in just those blasted purple bloomers, "Please...?" Sand was clinging to her breasts, to her legs, and an image of Caspian's broad back covered in it in patches sent a bolt of liquid desire to heighten her ardor. The texture was different, Susan had never made love on the beach before, and it just struck her now that the thought was beyond hedonistic. "Caspian... please...?" and she couldn't bring herself to care that her voice was cracking.

Caspian was kissing his way down her spine, as he dragged her hips into the air, thumbs rubbing firm circles into her bottom, and Susan could hear how ragged his breathing was, how it came in great gusts blowing over her shivering flesh. Each sweep of his tongue went lower and lower along with her underwear as Caspian inched them down. A sandy hand rubbed her shoulder, pushing gently so her hips were even higher in the air, while she braced herself on her forearms, fingers digging in the sand. With a stream of cool air, Caspian blew over her exposed sex from behind, and she could swear that she could feel Caspian rumbling in his chest at the sight of how wet she was. There was a delicate flick of Caspian's tongue at Susan's entrance teasing a cry from her. His groan reverberated into her along with that skillful wet muscle rolling this way and that inside of her. Unable to stop herself, Susan pressed backwards, Caspian loving her with his mouth, kissing her flower intimately. Too soon Caspian pulled away, giving a sharp bite to the underside of her behind, and Susan knew without doubt he was marking her again. Rustling and a grunt came as Caspian freed his throbbing manhood from his pants, Susan almost screamed when he ran it over her sensitized folds, needing him so badly she thought she'd die.

"I will ask you a question, and you may do whatever you want to me," it was breathed hotly into her ear, with his tip just barely pressed to her sex, as Caspian curled over her, dark arms framing her pale ones. All Susan was able to do was sob in need, Caspian had driven her to the breaking point, but she managed a tiny nod of aquiesence. "Will we get to play this game again?" Susan could see from the corner of her eyes how much Caspian's arms were quaking in restraint as he mumbled against her neck.

Pushing back onto him gradually feeling how he stretched her with his thick length, "Yessss..."

Grains of sand rubbed her knees and breasts as they rocked slowly together, even though Susan just wanted to go faster wanting Caspian to pound her to the brink of madness. Caspian was groaning in her ear, the sound low and throaty, the tops of his thighs pressed tightly to her legs, and she felt surrounded by him, by how male he was. Trying to buck against him, to raise Caspian's fervor, wanting to feel possessed by the man who owned her heart and her soul - just as much as she owned his - to drive Caspian to a point where all he could do was take her almost animally. Which was the state Susan was in, but she just couldn't summon the strength to do something about it. Caspian was sliding in and out of her, all of his muscles trembling where they pressed against her back, sand scraping from his chest on her shoulders as he rode her slow.

"Susan," as inhaled deeply of her hair, the sensation of his face moving against her scalp forcing Susan to circle her hips in response as punishment for how good he felt. Rewarded by his gasp, and a hard buck of his hips, Susan frowned in concentration, cheek pressed into the sand trying to focus, to push him. "Susan... I," growling, "please... my love I cannot..."

Purring, now that she had regained some shred of control, "Yes Caspian?" clenching her muscles around him with another roll of her hips.

"You are...teasing me... I cannot...keep control...make this good for," stilling her hips with a hand with bruising force as his fingers spasmed, " I will not last if you continue to push me like that..."

"Who said I wanted you to keep control...?" moaning as she pressed back into him, "I want you to feel... like you make me feel..."

Caspian's forehead pressed to the side of her jaw, "I do not wish to hurt you... if I..."

Reaching a hand back, Susan tangled it in his hair as she strained her neck to turn it so she could kiss him, "Please... take me..." while rippling her inner walls around him forcefully.

Caspian made a wordless cry of agonized hunger, his teeth scraping from the side of her neck down to her shoulder as he arched his back over her. Susan felt his control snap, it was almost a visible thing, like some leash had been shred and thrown into a fire. One of his arms snaked beneath her front then over a shoulder to press into her neck, holding her down, while the other wrapped around her middle, as Caspian gave a short, close to vicious jab with his prick. The pace was brutal, Caspian's hips slamming into hers, and it was all Susan could do to keep her cries even semi-muffled until Caspian growled into her ear.

"I want to hear you," nose pressed into her temple as he grunted.

With a shrill scream that was punctuated and broken with each thrust Susan used all her strength to her ram hips back against his. It wasn't only her voice that echoed over the sand, mixing with the sound of crashing waves, but Caspian's grunts, growls and when he howled, rearing back as his hands locked on her hips, roaring as he spilled with a thick pulse inside her. Susan went over the brink right after him, his name unrecognizable to any ear as it was torn from her. Finding herself flipped over onto her back as soon as Caspian could pull out of her, his hands checking over her worriedly. Sighing contentedly feeling sated beyond belief, Susan almost fell asleep - a habit she'd picked up recently, many times after Caspian was done with her, she'd take a fifteen to thirty minute catnap.

"Susan?" his voice panicky. A hand was cupping her cheek, tapping her lightly, "Susan, my love, my Queen - are you alright? Please..."

Grumbling a little Susan shook off the endorphin induced lethargy enough to reassure him, "Mph, feel like limp noodle... Lemme sleep... for a little bit..."

Caspian pressed his face to her cheek, letting out a relieved chuckle, "Naked and on the beach? Sand will get everywhere..."

Snorting, "It already is...now shut up and cuddle me," rolling onto her side, tugging him close.

"At least allow me to grab your shift for you," brushing some of the sand from her face.

Grunting, "Okay - come right back."

"Yes your Majesty, I live to serve you," winking down at her as she let him go.

"S'right...mine...all mine," rubbing over the small firm bump of her stomach. Blinking owlishly, she looked down at her hand, smiling, "We're his...and he's ours...yes..."

A wad of fabric was spread out over her, another balled up into a pillow, as Caspian made himself comfortable next to her, "I shall always belong to you - both of you," his fingers twining with hers as Susan settled in for her catnap.

Her nap didn't last very long and was interrupted by Caspian's irritated growl, "Yes we are quite well thankyou Peter."

"Are you sure? We heard a lot of screaming earlier - I should just -"

"No Peter, she is resting."

Edmund - ever the voice of reason, "Pete - let's just leave the two of them alone, shall we...? I'm sure Caspian has everything sorted..."

"Oh...oh um..." there was much coughing from Peter as though it had only just dawned on him what the screaming from earlier had been. "In ah... that case... I really should give a black eye at some point... I really should...but...if you've got it sorted then."

"Yes Peter, I have everything 'sorted' quite well thank you... Ah yes, thank you Edmund, we shall return...later."

"I'll just make sure Peter's got a little poppysyrup in his wine tonight - that way you two can be as loud as you want," there was an amused chuckle.

"Thank you again my brother - I do not like so many interruptions, nor inquisitive former High Kings barging in on my activities," it was tired, and Susan opened her eyes enough to peek and see Caspian's shoulders droop.

Edmund clapped him on the back, "Relax, he actually likes you. If he didn't, you'd be dead by now - either that or Susan would've had him gutted for trying. Look, in the bag's a tent and some clothes and some food. I think the two of you could use a few days without us. Get to know eachother - oh and just so you know...according to Lucy, Susan likes to play twenty questions. And on that note my friend - I'll let you mull the various applications for that knowledge for some other time. As well as ignore the fact that now I know far far too much about my sisters conversations with eachother for my comfort."

Sand crunched as Edmund walked away. Caspian was digging through the pack as he came over to her, trying to be quiet. His trews were only vaguely on his hips, and Susan could spy the trail of dark hairs that went from his navel all the way into his pants. Smiling, Susan wiggled around on the sand, her shift spread out like a blanket over her.

"You are awake?" Caspian's eyebrows bounced high on his forehead as he knelt next to her.

"Mmmyes," propping herself up on an elbow. "How long has it been?"

"No more than a few minutes, ten at most," his hands running through her tangled locks.

Sitting up so that her shift slid into her lap, "Oh well," scrunching her nose up at him, "I suppose that means more awake time with you - what a bother!"

Caspian's face fell then a veil went over it as he removed his hand from her hair, "Oh. I am sorry my Queen, I shall -"

Susan pounced on him, squishing him into the sand with a hug, "Don't be silly! I was only teasing...!"

He looked away then back to her, "I did not realize, please, my apologies my love."

Kissing his cheek, "Trust me Caspian, if I need my space I'll tell you. And it's not like I'd need alot - just an hour or two, that's all." Straddling his waist Susan couldn't hide a wince, "Ouch."

"Susan?" voice straining, his eyes roving over her in alarm. "By Aslan what have I done to you?"

Glancing down with pursed lips she saw the dark purple and red blooms of bruises on her thighs and hips then shrugged, "Loved me."

With shaking fingers Caspian lightly touched a particularly nasty one on her inner thigh, "I am nothing more than an animal..."

"No," taking his hand and kissing it, then placing it over her womb, "you're not an animal - you're a man. A man who loves me, and a man who I love - stop being so silly. They're bruises - so what? Did you know..." here her throat clenched and her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to gather herself, "that when I left you... all I had were the marks you left on me? That's all I had, and I clung to them Caspian, they were all I had - all I had at all other than memories. And when they faded - I wanted to do nothing but fade as well."

Caspian touched a spot on his upper shoulder, drawing her eye to a scar there - an obvious bite mark, "I too had my marks to hold onto. Forever my flesh bears your seal - and that was what got me through many a day."

Blushing furiously, "When did I do that?"

"You were a bit - enthusiastic later on that night," grinning. His face grew serious once more, "I am glad that for you it was not so very long though."

Shifting so she could prop her chin on his chest, "Maybe, but I had our baby to keep me going eventually. Even though...even though I thought you were dead." Tears started to slip from her eyes unheeded, "Where I come from, an unwed woman of my age...with child? It's a bad thing here as is - but there? Even worse if the father of the child is dead. But - once I realized I was pregnant, there was no way, no way at all I was going to give up. I couldn't. As much as I relish your marks on me Caspian, I relish even more in carrying your child. And no one was going to take that from me. Ever."

Hands were massaging her lower back lovingly, the look in his eyes full of tenderness, "No one shall try. You gladden my heart, make my world so full... So many things you have given me my Queen, brothers and a sister, love - so much love...hope, a reason to get up every day, friendship, someone to stay strong for and someone I can be weak with. To you I am just a man, yet I am more." Then he smiled, sweet and peaceful, and Susan thought she'd be blinded by it, "You have given me a child, something we both may share in the loving of, the guiding of - no man of any time or place could be as blessed as I am when I am with you - so many gifts, so many precious things and people... And it is due to you."

It was too intense, Susan felt overwhelmed unable to do more than squeeze him in her arms, as she got more weepy with each of his words. Sniffing, "I hate being so emotional... sorry." Rubbing her cheek on his chest, "I've said it before Caspian, you overwhelm me sometimes, confuse me - I don't know how you can see and say these things that you do."

Susan needed the conversation to end - it was getting too hard to cope with all of this love, all this seriousness. They were supposed to be happy - and she was, it just... Shivering she tried to forget the fact that for months her worst fear was that Caspian had already died of old age, and when Peter had thrown it in her face, Susan almost broke. Unable to stop the sob that was working up from somewhere deep inside, Susan let out a lot of the anguish from those days. Caspian merely held her, ever understanding and gentle - even if he didn't truly comprehend. After many minutes Susan managed to collect herself, wiping angrily at her tears uncaring of the grit that got in her eye.

"I do not mean to confuse you, but I like that you tell me what you are feeling," it was soft. "But, come, let us wash these tears from you, let us speak of happier things for now. There is time later for such weighty things."

Smooching him between those gorgeous eyes of his, "You're right. We're here, on a beach - and I'm naked!" brightening, "So what're you going to do about it?" Springing up from him - despite the soreness between her legs - and ran straight into the waves.

It didn't take long for Caspian to follow - after having discarded his pants of course, and Susan smiled thinking that there should be some law about Caspian always being nude (for it was her favorite state of dress) - or maybe a rule about men not looking so damn good like that. Paddling around in circles Susan watched as Caspian dove under the waves and popped back up, floating on his back, hands behind his head as he spouted out a jet of salty water. Rolling over, Susan backstroked closer to him, then took his hand so they could just float together like that for awhile.

The sun was setting over the horizon, painting the sky in purple, red, gold, silver and indigo when they finally waded back to the beach, Susan leaning against Caspian's side just content to exist. Together - because Susan refused to let Caspian do all the work - they took out the little tent Edmund had provided, spreading out a large expanse of canvas along the sand beneath it so they wouldn't get more sandy than they already were. Working side by side was something Susan was enjoying, helping him do something so simple together as they worked quietly, and also being able to see the fruits of their combined labour take form before her was satisfying in the extreme.

Flopping down, Susan rolled over onto her stomach, feet kicking the air lazily, chin in her hands as she looked at the ocean and sky, smiling, "It's so beautiful here."

Caspian situated himself next to her on his side, propping up on an elbow, "Yes it is." Fingers brushed some of her salt-water tangles from her shoulder, before his lips descended, "I need you."

Moaning Susan let Caspian do as he willed, rolling over as his mouth traveled over her flesh. She was still sore from their earlier lovemaking but didn't want to deny him, or herself, of feeling connected so she didn't say a word. It was unnecessary though, because Caspian seemed more focused on kissing every bruise away, the deep purple marks from where his fingers had dug into her breasts, hips and sides each getting loving attention. When he got to the curve of her stomach, Susan saw a small glimmer on his eyelashes, every inch receiving open-mouthed kisses, and as he pulled back his lips would move the barest amount as though speaking to their child. His tenderness made Susan's heart constrict, and as much as she wanted to know what he was telling their baby, she didn't want to interrupt Caspian's little conversation either. He was so beautiful like this, leaning over her, hands resting on her hips, face serene, hair wilder than usual, sunbaked skin and bright eyes, whispering to her barely there belly.

Noticing her regard, Caspian pulled back with a blush, "I was telling it that I was very glad that I have both of you here, and that I am most thankful for so many good things," as though he knew exactly what she was wondering. Shyly glancing at her through his bangs, "Is that... strange?"

"No," taking his face in her hands, Susan urged up to come up and kiss her, "no it's not strange. I like it and," wrapping her legs around his waist needing him so badly, "I think he or she likes it too."

Hesitant, "You are not sore...?" as her hand slipped between them, guiding his rapidly hardening length to her entrance.

"Yes I am," even while pulling him to her. "But I need you inside me, I need to feel you Caspian. Please..."

With a soft hiss as he pressed into her body, gentle rocking of hips as Caspian surrounded her, blanketing her with his body. It hurt but it was a good kind of pain, the kind that let Susan know without a doubt that she was in Caspian's arms. Kissing his face, moving her hips in slow circles as he thrust against her wanting to pour every drop of her love into him. He felt so good inside of her sheath, every thick inch of Caspian's turgid length rubbing on that sensitive spot deliciously. His skin was so warm, and the heat of his cock sent bolts of slow burning desire from her core along her body. Breathing in his exhaled sigh, Susan arched, stroking the backs of his legs with her feet and calves, his groan shuddering from his chest and into hers. Well muscled lean hips rubbed at her inner thighs with each tortuous lunge, Caspian's face pressing at her neck, where he sucked the pale skin.

Planting her feet on the canvas beneath her, Susan rolled her hips upwards grinding, even as she felt Caspian push all the way home, his sac laying heavily on her. Caspian let out whimper, twitching trying to get even farther inside, dragging his face from her throat, to thrust his tongue into her mouth. Susan ran her over his shoulders, kneading the muscles as they slipped beneath his skin as the pace stayed steady and slow, sighing in time to their touches. Nipping Caspian's bottom lip, dragging her nails ever so lightly from his shoulders down to his stomach, then along her lower abdomen to spread her femininity further, granting him even more access. Rubbing at her nubbin with the pads of her thumb and forefinger, Caspian's prick massaging her deeply, ecstasy building from all the points of contact combined. Clamping her muscles around Caspian so that he had to push and pull harder against the grip, causing Susan to cry out. Tangling her free hand in his hair, Susan tugged his face to hers, wanting him to see her fall off the precipice. His eyes bored into hers, just as his body did, the concentration on his face driving Susan higher. Determined pumping from Caspian together with her fingers on her sex made Susan quake, trembling as she came in a quick rush of moisture and tremulous cries.  
Caspian's eyes slammed shut, as Susan gathered herself, churning her hips rhythmically trying to make it as good for him as it was for her. A low sound came from his throat as his movements became jerky, no longer holding his weight off of her, and Susan wrapped around him tightly, whispering encouragements.

"Love you, come on baby, come for me," close to his ear. All she got was a frantic sounding whine as his hips rose and sank more rapidly. Fingers scrabbled at her bruised waist, hanging onto her as Caspian became frenzied, his back arching. "That's it, come on, come for me, you're so close I can feel it... Come Caspian, come inside me," nipping his earlobe.

"I.. I.." it was choked.

Moaning and writhing beneath him, urging him, "I love you Caspian... come for me..."

With a spasm Caspian let out a sob as he came, all his muscles standing in stark relief under his skin. Brushing his hair from his damp forehead, after he'd collapsed on her, Susan cradled him, shushing his groans of completion. After a few moments Caspian disengaged from her, pulling Susan against his side with apparent effort. A mighty yawn that cracked his jaw made Susan giggle, as he blinked slowly glancing down at her.

Tapping the tip of his nose Susan smiled, "Naptime?"

"Mmnaptime," stroking one of her shoulders with an answering smile.

"Good."

"Mph..."

"Hey - I thought that was my line..."

**Author's Note:**

> More in the vein of 'written in '08, on Notepad, these stand-alones are finished, and come as is'.


End file.
